Looking Glass Lament
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: The Mirror of Erised hides a secret. When Harry breaks it, the creature inside breaks free. Enter a new world, most notably populated by the wizards of the first war. It's king against kingdom and you can't escape destiny. Be careful what you wish for. SLASH Top!HP/SS


**Finally got this chapter done, I'm so excited for what I have planned for this story! Due to the success of Traveler's Guide, I feel more comfortable putting out some more weird AUS. Also, Snarry. Dominate Harry Snarry. ****Yes, I know this is two new stories today and I already don't update my current list enough. Sue me. (Actually please don't I'm broke.)**

**WARNINGS: Major AU, SLASH, Young adult!Marauders and company**

**PAIRINGS: Dominate!Harry/Snape**

* * *

><p>Breaking the mirror was supposed to help him blow off steam. Destroy some of the grief he felt every time he saw it. Wipe the smile off Mirror-Harry's face as he stood surrounded by his family. Being stuck in reality, his heart's desire remaining unattainable.<p>

He brought the hammer down right on top of the lightning bolt scar, watching as Mirror-Harry shattered. Red smoke curled up from the hole in the mirror and Harry recoiled. The smoke danced in patterns that couldn't be natural. Eventually it gathered together in the shape of a snake.

"Freedom is sweet." The snake hissed. Harry had backed up, holding the hammer between him and the smoke-snake.

"What are you?" Harry asked, slipping into parseltongue. The snake tilted it's head to the side, studying him.

"The spirit of the mirror of Erised. A Djinn, trapped for centuries." The snake said, swaying back and forth.

"A Djinn...?" Harry said, recalling an old book of legends he'd read at Grimmauld Place.

"You've heard of me?" The snake slithered closer and Harry clenched his hands tight around the hammer's handle.

"You're kind are supposed to be myths." Harry's voice wavered.

"Then you know...I deal in wishes." The snake held out the last s.

"Wishes…" His heart ached at the word. Harry dared not hope.

"Yes. I know yours. Your parents and godfathers alive and well, that is what you desire." Harry looked at the empty air where a real snake's eyes would be. He couldn't think of words, so he just nodded.

"I see...but, I am free now. So, I propose a fair trade." The Djinn said.

Harry tried to think on it. All the stories about the Djinn said to be very careful in what you wish for. The thing was taking the shape of a snake for Merlin's sake! That was like a sign from the universe to back out now!

But...to bring them back...he'd be careful.

"I'm listening, what would you want in return? And you can't bring Voldemort back." Harry said, that was the worst thing he thought could happen. The snake let out a series of short hisses that didn't form words. Was it….laughing?

"No, sire, believe me, I do not wish to meet him. I ask for something of yours. All that you are, all that you were, and all that you will be."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, finally lowering the hammer. The vague request bothered him like an itch he couldn't scratch.

"Your identity, your very person. Your wish, I must say, granting it won't be easy. It will take you to elsewhere. Another world, to put it in words. It will give you a clean slate."

"Another world?" Harry asked, trying to get specific out of the snake was like trying to get actual instructions out of Snape. Wait... Snape! "Also, um, my professor…?" The Djinn bobbed it's head.

"Yes, he will be there too...everyone from your first war against the one called Voldemort will be alive. I do not delve into the realms of Death, but traveling is another matter. A different world...and they will be there. But first, the price!"

"My identity...You mean I'll be a completely different person?" Harry asked, he didn't like that idea.

"In a way, you will be the same snake in a new skin. There is one title that will remain." The snake backed up toward the broken mirror. Three transparent models appeared in front of it, Harry recognized them immediately.

"The hallows?! But I got rid of them!"

"The objects, yes, but the power lies within." The snake said and the image of the hallows wavered and disappeared.

"I-I don't know about this…" Harry said. He was uncertain. On one hand, it would be like Voldemort never existed, in fact, he wouldn't. On the other, neither would Harry Potter. He looked into those hollow eyes again, and made his choice.

"I agree." Harry said. His courage could be described with another word. Stupidity.

"Excellent, Excellent." The snake hissed happily. It reared up suddenly and struck at Harry, too fast for the wizard to raise a defence. He felt a small sting on the side of his arm and the snake retreated.

"What was that?!" An alarmed Harry asked.

"The price. Take a look..." The Djinn flicked its tail to one of the larger pieces of glass.

Harry approached it slowly, half expecting to be struck again. Looking down into the glass made his eyes grow wide. It was as if all color had drained from him. His hair had lost the wild curls. Now, straight, white locks fell to his shoulders. The tan he'd gained through hours of quidditch had turned pale. His eyes too, the precious eyes he gained from his mother, were now a pale grey-green. His features were less than normal as well. It looked like he'd stepped out of a fantasy novel, a strong, but still kind looking warrior.

Harry stepped back and took a moment to absorb the fact that he wasn't Harry.

"It's different...a clean slate." The new man spoke to himself. This was good, he was convinced. Just what he needed, a new start away from his disaster of a life here.

The snake beckoned him forward, and with a flick of it's tail, the world started to spin faster. The last thing the wizard sensed was a small hissing laugh turn human.


End file.
